


The coffee that started it all

by FanaticalTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticalTitan/pseuds/FanaticalTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was a normal teenage boy who had lost his parents and was now living with his sister Mikasa. Levi was a famous model who had everything accept love in his life, because he simply did not need it. One day they both cross paths and that's where it all begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chai Tea;

Chapter 1, Chai Tea;

This is my first SNK/AOT fanfic, this is also on my wattpad page and fanfiction.net page. I hope you guys enjoy it;)

I do not own Attack on Titan and its characters;3

Eren;

The sound of knocking echoed through my apartment, the sound I hate the most. I knew it was Mikasa banging on my bedroom door telling me to get up. I knew it was time for me to get out bed as I have school today but I just didn't want to. I haven't been to school for a week now, not since that day 2 weeks ago. I don't want to go back everyone will know I bet they will, It was all his fault, but I can blame him, I just cant.

Your all probably wondering what I'm going on about so I'll take you back to 6 months ago when it all happened. ~Time skip; 6 Months ago;

I had just moved into my apartment after my parents died 2 weeks ago, it was hard for me and my adopted sister Mikasa but we pulled through, I now have a part time job and she does so we decided to get an apartment together and split the rent, it was cheaper that way we had decided. We weren't exactly rich with our family but we could survive with my dad working as a doctor and my mother staying home to look after us but since they died we had to do stuff by ourselves now, Mikasa already had a part time job so it was just me who had to find one, she works at a restaurant while I work in a coffee shop, it's not that bad working here, the managers nice and so are the workers, we get along pretty well so it's all good.

After school had finished, me, Mikasa and our best friend Armin went home before we had to work. Armin has been our friend since we saved him from these bullies when we were 8 years old, we have others friends too we hang out with in school, but us 3 were always together and we wouldn't have it any other way. We had asked Armin if he wanted to move in with us, but he had his grandpa so he couldn't leave him by himself.

It was Wednesday 5pm and time to go work, Mikasa works at 6 so she doesn't have to go to work yet. The place I work at is called Titans Coffee, it's a weird name but I was drawn to it. The owner who is also the manager is a person called Hange, she's a cool person but she's a bit.. I don't know.. Crazy? Maybe more than crazy, she will scare you when you first meet her I know she scared me, she just jumped on me and clung to me when I asked for a job here, let's just say I nearly ran out of there. 2 of my friends from school, Marco and Sasha also work with me which makes it really fun sometimes when the place is dead because it could get really boring when you have finished some off the odd jobs we have to do here, don't get me wrong this place is fun but when there's only a few people here it gets really boring.

It was mid October so It was cold outside but I actually liked the cold and winter was my favourite season because who doesn't like winter? "One Chai Tea please" a man had asked me, since it's the middle of winter we had changed our menu, I had to learn how to make every single one, at first I never even knew what a Chai Tea was, but having tasted it, it isn't that bad, my favourite is the the peanut butter hot chocolate, it's simple but it tastes amazing especially in this weather but I could have it all year round. "That will be £2.10 please" I replied.

Once I finished making his drink I go to clean a table this one customer had finished with. I get the cleaning supplies out from underneath the counter an start to clean the table. Once I think I've done I start to turn around but come to a halt when I hear a voice behind me. "You call that clean brat?"

This is how I met him.


	2. Black Forest Coffee;

Bit of a long chapter.. kind of haha. I will be updating every week, Hope you like it! Thanks for some of the Kudos and bookmarks on the first chapter!!!:D Enjoooooyy!!!!;3 

Chapter 2, Black Forest Coffee;

I turn around to see a man who's in his early 20's? Dark haired with an undercut, a cold stoic face that looks like he's just bored with everything in life and he's short, even shorter than me. "What do you mean, 'you call that clean?' And who are you calling a brat!?" I know he's a customer but like he could do better than this, and it's not like he's working here. "Are you fucking stupid? I will say it clearer for you to understand brat. What I mean is, I will not sit at this table as it is disgusting so clean it again." This man! Can I punch a customer? "Well if you think you can do a better job then go right ahead! I'm not cleaning something twice so your going to have to put up with it!" I throw him the cloth and slam the cleaning products on the table, I'm about to walk away when I'm met with the coldest glare ever. Shit. He looks like he's ready to kill me. Before I know it I'm grabbed by the collar of my shirt and pulled to my knees. "Ow what the fu-" before im about to finish my sentence I get cut off. "Don't ever throw that disgusting cloth at me again you filthy brat." Oh god he's really pissed at me.

"LEVIIIII! Let my employee go" I turn around to see my boss Hange standing at the counter. So this mans name is Levi. "Tsk" Levi let's me go and I drop to the floor. "Thanks Hange" I got up to my feet, gave her a quick nod and decided I better had get back to the counter, that man was scary once he's pissed off. "What got you so riled up shorty?" Hange asked. "Fucking little shit, being cocky and throwing a filthy rag at me. Disgusting and don't call me that." I over hear their conversation from the counter, cause it's not like there being quite. He's not some clean freak is he? Should of guessed.

"Seriously levi, it's not going to kill you!" Hange laughs, you could hear that laugh from a mile away it's so loud. "Tsk. What did you want me for shitty glasses. I can't exactly be seen around in public." He replies. He can't be seen around in public? I sigh. Not like I care. I tune out there conversation and go back to serving the customers that just enter the shop.

Hange;

"Can't a friend ask another friend to come and hang out once in a while?" I ask, of course I'm joking and he knows that but why not play around a bit heh. "Not when it's you four eyes." He replies. Eh well I tried. "Okay just take a seat" I point to the table next to it and he eyes it with disgust. "Is this what you were angry at? A clean table!?" I couldn't help it then, as I started to laugh he gives me a dirty look. "I'm not sitting there, and you call that clean."

"OH MY GOD I CLEANED IT STOP COMPLAINING OLD MAN!" We heard a voice coming from behind us and I instantly knew it was Eren and that made me laugh even harder. "Come on Levi we will go round the back" Levi has been here before so he walks straight to my office and gives Eren a cold glare, which is returned with him pulling his tongue out, haha these two. I give Eren a high five and then follow Levi to my office.

"That brat." He's sulking, I've never seen someone get under his skin this fast before, interesting... "What did you want to talk about" he asks me. "Well since I'm your manager As well, we have to talk about your next job" I tell the Levi who is sat in front of me.

"And what might that be Hange?" He replies.

"Well me and Erwin have decided that you should gain more reputation as a model and go out in public" discussing jobs with him is never good, this might not turn out well. "What do you mean go out in public?" Here we go. "Well since your pretty smart we though you could go and do some lectures as this college once a week for a couple of months?"

"I'm a model and you want me, to go and teach some shitty brats." "Basically yes." "No way shitty glasses" knew it.

"It won't start till next month so why not? You need some good publicity and this will be great! Your perfect for it! Pleaseeee Leviiiiiiii" I'm practically begging him but im not wrong this would be good for him, and cause a little brunette will be at the same college as him.

"What are you smiling at" oops. "Nothing, so will you do it? I'll make you some tea for free?" He will do it now I mentioned the tea, he's got an obsession with tea, little weirdo. "Tsk. Fine, it can't be that bad, but I still want that tea." Yes I did it! "Haha sure old man" "don't you start with that"

As we walked out of my office, something came to mind. "Hey, I just noticed something." I say.

He sighs, wow. "And what's that shitty glasses?" I think he wants his tea.

"Eren didn't recognise you." "Who the fuck is Eren."

"Him" I point to the young boy sitting at the counter. "He didn't recognise you at all. Your reputation is dropping Levi." He looks pissed. "Shut it, can I get a coffee instead, I now need one."

"A coffee!? Over tea!? That's new." I wasn't actually that surprised but I love messing with him. "It's your fault I need one. Just get me a Black Forest coffee" he replied, haha I love making Levi stressed.

"Well you heard him Eren! One Black Forest coffee"

"What! I'm making it!?" He shouts to me.

"Yup!" I reply.

"Tsk, better be good brat." Haha you will soon know that Eren here makes the best drinks I've ever tasted.

Eren;

Great why do I have to make grumpy pants a coffee. He should be making me a coffee. Well I might as make myself a coffee. I sigh, "fine." As I just finish his drink I'm topping it off with whipped cream when it stops coming out. Oh well.

I'm about to put the can down, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Levi is staring at the coffee uncomfortably. I snicker to myself, he wants more cream, haha he has a sweet tooth like me. Wait.. Why am I thinking like were friends. I shake the can so I can get more cream out and start topping the drink of again. Ah he looks satisfied, that's good. Again what am I thinking? Instead of topping it off with a cherry I add a marshmallow on top then give it to him, he better enjoy it, oh god he's eyeing the marshmallow like its gonna kill him, haha. "It's not going to kill you, you know." "Tch" "Hahaha" I couldn't stop laughing. I was joking with him, its obvious he's wondering why I put a marshmallow there but come on its too funny. "Stop laughing at me or I'll make you stop." "Yes sir." I stop instantly. Geez he's scary. "Good" he replies back to me while smirking at me. I've finished making my drink and I can now enjoy my break.

I was watching Levi carefully as he is about to taste the coffee I made him, I wonder what he thinks. It's not because it's him that I want to know what he thinks of it, it's because he's a customer and I want the people I serve to enjoy their drinks.. Yh.. That's it.

He looks shocked, Oh god is it good or bad? I can't tell. "It's good brat" I smile. "Really?" "I'm not repeating myself." I take a sip of my drink as I keep smiling. That's good.

If only I knew that, that one line changed everything.


	3. Peanut Butter Hot Chocolate

Here is the third chapter!! I'm like on a writing spree!! And its new years might as well update a chapter!! Hope you guys enjoy!;3

Chapter 3, Peanut butter hot chocolate;

Levi and Hanji talked a bit more then Levi left soon after. I still had to work another half hour but I was more upbeat than before. It was turning 8pm when it was time to lock up and for me to head home, I still had homework to do that I left to the last minute like usual, and I still had school the next day, I've only got 1 more year left of school then I'm finished! I'm going college though, it may not look like it but I have a dream too, like everyone else, it may not be one of those big dream where I want to become an actor or doctor but I would love to teach, help kids and teach them about the world, show them what others don't, that's what I would like to do.

When I get home Mikasa isn't back from work yet so I just decide to get my maths homework done before it's due tomorrow. Surprisingly I was good at maths, never needed any help with it, so I'm glad I'm not failing at that, but instead I'm failing English and French, they were just not my good points in school. My mom used to keep telling me that I need to get a tutor but I don't need one, I can handle everything on my own.

I tend to roam around on my laptop after I've done my homework, I mean what else is there to do? I also listen to music, I've kind of got obsessed with Dead by April and My Chemical Romance, but my favourite song is promise me by Dead by April, who doesn't love that song? Well maybe my family and my friends, they just don't like my type of music but it's great!

The next day at school we had a surprise assembly, which was weird because we rarely get one. The principal telling us all that there's going to be an important and famous person coming to school to help teach us, oh god boring. I tuned him out right about then, who cares about famous people, there just obnoxious and stuck up their own asses, I'm not one of those people who will bow down to their feet just because there famous, were all human here, we're not exactly different. Walking around school and I see everyone already excited about this, didn't the principal say that this person isn't coming for 2 more weeks, get a grip people. I sigh as I head off to art class, I enjoy drawing, it helps me relax. I guess you could say I can draw but I don't think I'm all that great, I only draw nature things because I just think there beautiful. I think I have so many sketchbooks on the different seasons, since it's winter I'm on a new sketchbook, there all decorated as each season so I know which ones which.

It time for lunch and I meet up with everyone at our usual table. "Hey guys!" I say to them. The only people who are at the table are; Sasha, Connie, Jean, Annie, Armin and Mikasa. "Hey" they all reply back to me. "I didn't bring enough bags of chips with me" we hear Sasha whining about her food and how crazy she's being, she brought 4 bags! I think that's enough, but everyone knows what she's like. "C'mon Sasha, you can share mine, and I mean share!" Connie replies to her. Those two have been going out for a year now, they are actually perfect for each other. I turn to my best friend and see him laughing at those two, "Hey Armins how's it going?"

"Its going okay, we had a test before and I don't think I did well" he looks over at me looking extremely worried, he's so paranoid when It comes to tests. "Armin you never fail, I bet you did great!" "Don't send him false hope Jaeger" Urgh Jean. "Shut it Horseface!" I shout back at him. Horseface is the name I gave Jean because his face looks like a horse, no kidding.

Time skip ~

By the end of the day I was exhausted! But I had an early shift at work so I just headed straight there today. Once I get there I get changed in my uniform and head to the counter to start serving the customers. It hits 5 o'clock and I've been here for an hour, this is the time when customers barely come in, time to clean again I guess. Memories from yesterday come to mind, that little shorty, I wonder if he will come by today, I hope not. It turned Half 5 and it was time for my break. I make myself my favourite drink and head to the back.

10 minutes into my break and I hear Hanji shout me from the counter. "HEY EREN! COME HERE FOR A MINUTE" is she laughing? I think I can hear her laughing. "Hey Hanji I'm on my break you kno- oh it's you, grumpy" I smirk at Levi. "Tch brat." Hahaha "shall I call you shorty instead?" He gives me a death glare, "Guessing that's a noo... So Hanji what did you want?" I turn to her.

"Make Levi a drink." She says to me. I stare blankly at her.

"What?"

"Make Levi a Black Forest coffee" it's like she's saying it as I should of known. "Erm Hanji I'm on my break, why can't you do it?" I'm to confused by this. I think she can tell because she laughs. "Hahahaha, Levi liked yesterday's coffee so he wanted you to make it again" "What I didn't say that shitty glasses!" Ahh the silent shorty has spoken, liar, he loved my coffee. "Liar" Hanji says to him, this was my turn to laugh, "you totally read my mind hahaha" "Tch" is that a blush I see? Cute.. Wait not cute. No way. "Let me just make you your coffee."

"Finally" patience is a virtue Levi. I go to walk in the back when he cuts me off. "Where do you think your going?" Excuse me? What.

"To get my drink, I'm not going to let it get cold, relax short stack" I walk in the back and hear laughing, yes, I know, that was a good one. I laugh to myself. Once I get my drink I head back to the counter and start making Levi's coffee. "The same as yesterday" I heard a voice say, I turn to look at Levi but he's turned the other way, "sure thing" I think I know, I say to myself.

"Well I'm going to leave you guys be, have fun~" Hanji says to Levi then leaves. "Have fun. Tsk, yh right" I hear Levi mutter under his breath. What a dick.

"So we haven't actually been properly introduced" I say to Levi as I make his drink. Might as well start up a conversation.

"Brat I think you know my name already" he replies back to me. Well that was obvious. "I do but you don't know mine as you refer to me as brat. My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger"

"Nice to know brat" I tell him my name and still he calls me that. "I'm not a brat! I bet I'm only what a few years younger than you" I retort back to him. He snickers at me, "Oh really, okay how old do you think I am then?"

"21" I reply.

"I'm 26 brat" I stand there speechless, "No fucking way" I give him his coffee "You are not 26, you look-" "Don't even finish that sentence" "Okay" wow he doesn't look it though.

"Thanks for the drink" he says. Oh that reminds me! "Why did you want me to make you a drink? Couldn't Hanji just make one for you?" I ask him. I think I know why but it would be nice to hear it out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter, I just wanted someone other than four eyes to make me one" Hmmm sure. "So I heard you say something yesterday about how you cant walk around in public, are you like I don't know afraid of the outdoors." I laugh to myself.

"Its none of your fucking business brat, and its rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations, shouldn't you know that already? Guess you really are a brat." and with that he finishes his drink, pays for it and heads out the door.

"IM NOT A BRAT!' I yell back to and watch as he walks out the shop. "What the fuck is wrong with him." I muttered to myself, but someone hears me. "He's like that with everyone" "Hanji!" I jump, "what are you doing out here?" God she scared the shit out of me. "This is my coffee shop remember? haha, but you seriously don't know who Levi is?" Erm, what? "Hes your friend right?" I don't know where she is going with this, why is she laughing? I.. I don't know. "Haha yes my friend, my friend indeed." Hanji heads back to her office and I swear I can still hear her laughing. What a maniac.


	4. Maple Coffee;

Been obsessed with World of Warcraft but I have now updated!! Enjoooyy;3

Chapter 4, Maple Coffee;

It's been a few days since Levi has came to the coffee shop and it's now the weekend. I don't have work until 2:30 so I end up playing on my Xbox all morning, with the few occasions of Mikasa telling me to get out of my room and do something productive. What can you do that's productive!? I tell her I'm busy but when she comes in my room saying I'm not busy and tells me to get some food cause we ran out, that's when I have to stop being lazy and actually get out of my room. I was in a good game of COD too. I grab the keys to Mikasa's car and head of to the store, she gave me a list because I'm never one to do the shopping, she is, so it's going to be a pain finding out where everything is.

Well here I am, is there even any spaces? OOO find one! Parking.. Since I have a lot I need a shopping cart right? Yeah. I grab a cart and head inside, wow it's packed! What is there a fucking sale going on? I turn to me left only to see a sign that says sale, well, who would of thought? Hmm what's the first thing on the list... Meat? What meat? How am I supposed to know? Chicken? I like chicken.. Yeah let's get some. Where do they keep the frozen stuff? I don't see where I'm going and end up bumping Into someone, I swear someone pushed me too, it's like a stampede in here! I need Mikasa! As I'm crying to myself, I don't hear the man I walked into say something to me until he grabs me by the shoulder. "Fucking brat are you ignoring me. I'll fucking ma-" I know that voice! "LEVI!" I shout as I cut him off. "What the fuck, little shit what are you doing here and will you keep it down." Is he stupid? "Isn't it obvious? I'm shopping." Oops he's glaring at me, but then again he's always glaring, ah well got to get used to it at some point right? "What? It's true. I am shopping" I can't help but laugh, his face is hilarious!

"Fucking brat I know that."

"Then why did you ask?" I ask back. I really like pissing him off, he just has the cutest face! What. No. Not cute. I meant funny face.. Yeah..

"Just shut up." I won this one. "Just be more fucking careful, I don't want you bumping into me again." He's about to walk off when I think of something.

"Levi wait!" "Will you stop shouting! How many times do I have to tell you!" It's Not like anyone can hear us.. It's loud enough as it is. "Sorry. I only wanted to ask you where the frozen section was."

"You are here to shop and you don't know where the frozen section is? I don't believe you." Really!? I've never been shopping before dumbass. "Well if you must know this is my first time shopping for food so I don't know where anything is." I say back.

"Hopeless." Woah. "Hey! I'm not hopeless! I've never had to do it before until now!"

"Why did you get mommy to go do it for you, learn to help out once in a while, I bet your mom made you go out and do the shopping." How dare he. "My moms dead you asshole!" And so I storm off, I'm heading home. I don't deserve this bullshit from him! How dare he say that! Ahh, but then again.. He didn't know. I sigh. Well he shouldn't have said that anyways. "Brat!" What was that? "Brat! Seriously your ignoring me again!" I turn around to see Levi stop running and is now in front of me. "What the hell do you want." "I'm sorry." Wait what? "Huh?" "I don't like to repeat myself but I said I'm sorry." "Oh no I heard what you said but, you apologising erm, it's just.." "Just what brat." "Nothing." I sigh again, god I'm sighing a lot lately. "Look you didn't know, so I can't hold it against you, so let's just call it truce okay? I really don't want to deal with this right now." It's true what I said, a truce is good. "Sure truce it is. First though let me help you with your shopping." Again what? "Huh?" "Kid are you deaf. It's the least I can do, and anyways I don't want you to starve because you didn't know where to find the frozen section."

What shocked me here was that I laughed, because for the first time since my parents died I laughed a true laugh. "Hahahaha was that a joke? From Levi? Hahaha." "I know I try" that made me laugh harder. I'm glad I came out today and ran into Levi, cause right now I wouldn't be having such a fun time, he helped me out with the shopping later on, and even payed for it, I told him he didn't have to but I guess he still felt bad about before even though I told him that it didn't matter, but I guess he just wanted to do this and it's not like I'm going to stop him, he seems to stubborn when he makes his mind up.

"Hey brat?" Hmm.. "Yeah?" Wonder what he wants. "Want to go get a coffee?" This man is just full of surprises I swear. "Erm sure, I could really do with one." I reply. I wasn't lying, I am in dying need of a coffee, I'm so tired, I'm never going shopping again. Well.. That's a lie, I guess I could go if I get to see Levi again, I did have a fun time after all. We head to the nearest coffee shop and order our drinks. I order a Maple coffee because they don't do my favourite, its quite sad actually. Levi gets a black coffee, guessing they don't do his favourite either, I laugh to myself there. "What's so funny?" He caught me. "Nothing."

Once we get our drinks we head over to a clean table, well approved of Levi first before we even sit down, he really is a clean freak. I grab a napkin and start drawing, the trees I see out the window are so pretty I just need to draw them, there are also leaves falling too so it makes it even more pretty. "What are you drawing?" I hear Levi ask me. I point outside to the scenery I am drawing "I'm drawing that" I say back to him. "Can I see?" I suddenly feel conscious now, why do I feel like this? I've shown loads of people my drawings, so why do I feel self conscious showing Levi? "Erm.. When its done." I take a sip of my coffee and its actually really nice, I might suggest this to Hanji next time I'm at work.

"So brat-" "Okay, I'm 17 I'm not a brat." I cut him off. "Your still a brat. As I was saying, Do you like to draw?" I think he is trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, actually drawing calms me down a lot, helps me to relax." "Do you draw often then?"

"I guess, I mean I draw a lot now since my parents died." I stop myself there. Why am I telling him this. I need to stop. "They died recently then?" I give him a look that tells him that I don't want to speak any further about this topic and I think he understands too as he suddenly becomes quiet again. I just ruined a chance to get to know him. Hmm.. "So Levi~ what do you do in life?" "Why do can you ask?" Isn't it obvious? "Well you drive a cool car, have nice clothes.. I'm guessing you have a good job if you can afford all this nice stuff. Sooo what's your job?"

"Is this like 20 questions or something?" Heeyyy, he got to ask me questions, and about a touchy subject! "Well I guess it was only fair since you asked me questions before." I reply back to him, I carry on with my drawing while he thinks of what to say. "It doesn't really matter what my job is, it just pays well I guess." Dodging the question. Oh well.

As I deem myself finished of my drawing, I put the pen in my pocket when I notice that Levi has already taken the napkin away from me. "Heeyy! I didn't say you could look at it!"

"You said I could look at it when its finished, and look, you're finished." Urgh I hate it when I'm wrong. I look downwards at my hands waiting patiently for him to comment on it but he doesn't, is it really that bad? He then looks out the window and then back at the napkin, Yep I did a shit job, well done Eren. "Its really good" I snap my head upwards so fast I'm surprised I didn't hurt myself. "What?" I ask in disbelief, "You really are deaf, I hate repeating myself. I said It was really good, it's almost identical to the scenery outside but only if the leaves didn't move." I cant believe it, he likes my drawing. I'm really happy. Why am I so happy? is it because someone praised my work? No, maybe its because Levi praised my work. "Here" He's about to give It me back when I stop him. "No you keep it." I finish my drink and stand up ready to leave. "You coming?" He just stares at me, I laugh to myself as I walk out the shop with Levi behind me.

As we head over to my car I feel kind of sad to leave, I did have a great day after all, I haven't had this much fun in a while. "Hey Levi, thanks." He's silent for a bit, "For what?" "For you know, helping me, paying for me and for this fun day" once again he's making me do something I thought I had forgotten to do, I smile, genuinely I smile. He seems a little taken back by this, is that a blush I see, oh god now I think I'm blushing. "Oh er no problem." We stand there awkwardly in silence for a bit until he breaks the silence once more. "Well I better get going, cya brat." "See you Levi" I wave him goodbye as he heads to his car when I only just noticed something, he wore sunglasses the whole time, but it's not even sunny.. What a strange man. I laugh to myself, but I guess he's not too bad.

Driving back home I have so many thoughts on what happened today, I'm glad me and Levi got a chance to get along today, I had fun, made me forget some stuff and I had fun. I'm glad he liked my drawing too, I wonder what he will do with it, probably throw it away, I did basically just give it to him without him saying anything but ah well.

When I get home I help Mikasa put the groceries away and then head to my room. As I get ready for bed I'm unable to sleep as I have only one though on my mind. Levi.


	5. White Tea

New chapter yeeyy! I have like no excuse for not updating sorry! but hope you enjoy the new chapter;)

Chapter 5, White tea;

It had turned Wednesday and I had seen Levi only two times these 3 days, not that I even care or anything. I still need to repay him for helping me out the other day when we were shopping, he payed for my shopping and his own, that must have cost a lot for the both of us!

I need to stop thinking of Levi right now and actually concentrate on my classes. I'm actually at school right now and here I am thinking of Levi, glad my teachers can read minds or i would have been shouted at a few times now. It's not exactly easy to stay focused in this class, the teacher is so boring, and come on it's French I can't do French, it's too confusing, don't get me wrong I love the language the way all the words are pronounced it's beautiful it's just that I can't seem to do it haha. The bell rings telling us that it's lunch time and I couldn't be happier because I am STARVING! I missed breakfast this morning so I'm really hungry, stupid Mikasa she didn't get me up so I was late. I quickly pack my bag and head off to the cafeteria to meet my friends. Jean, Marco, Annie, Bertholt, Armin and Sasha are already here, that's good I won't be waiting by myself then!

"Hey guys!" I shouted as I ran over to them. "Wow Jeager, no need to shout, your loud enough as it is." Urgh Jean. "Shut it horse face, no one gives a shit on what comes out of your mouth. Oh well except Marco." "Heeeeyy" "Sorry Marco but it's true, so what's on for Friday sash?" I turn to Sasha to ask her about her party this Friday, Sasha and Connie's parties are amazing! "Well, it's not a themed party this time as were waiting for Christmas to do that" she replies back. Christmas. Just a month away. First Christmas without my parents. Ahh now I'm feeling depressed. "You okay Eren?" Mikasa... "Yeh I'm fine, don't worry" she will know I lying but it's not like I going to have a heart felt conversation with her right now. She gives me a last minute look and nods before turning back to the conversation she was having with Annie. I really just want to go home now and not go to work tonight. I'll give Hanji a call. "Guys I'll be right back." I say to them as I head over to the bathroom and start to call Hanji.

Hanji; 

"Hey short stack! Your early today!" I say to Levi as he walks through the door. "Tch. Don't call me that." "Sorry sorry" I laugh it off anyway. "Give me the usual tea please." He look more grumpier. "Bad day today?" I ask him. "Tch. Like you wouldn't believe it. Reporters everywhere. I swear to god can't even get one fucking good cup of tea and a camera gets shoved up in my face." I laugh. "What's so funny shitty glasses?" "Well it's to be expected you are a famous model after all, of course there's going to be people taking your picture all the time, wherever you go." I give him his white tea for when he has bad days and see seems content so I decide to sit down next to him. "I need a break" hah. "Don't we all Levi."

We talk for another half hour as my phone begins to ring. It's Eren. "Hello Eren, what's up?" I look at Levi to see that's he's already staring right at me. Hmmm. "Oh, why can't you work today?" Does my shorty look disappointed? I must have saw wrong. "Alright, well get better soon Eren! I'll miss you, Byeee!" My poor baby Eren. "What was that about?" Levi asks me. Oohoohooo, "Is someone worried~" "Tch. No. I'm off see you four eyes." I laugh again, "BYE LEVI!" I shout just as he closes the door. This will be entertaining.

Eren; 

As I rang up work and told them I couldn't work today I decided to head back to the cafeteria. I had to lie to Hanji and tell her I felt ill, I know it was wrong but I just don't feel like it today. I sit back down with my friends and try to at least enjoy the rest of lunch with them without being a depressed little shit.

Time skip ~

10 o'clock at night and I'm bored, and hungry. Time for a late night snack... At the store. I grab my shoes, coat and gloves and head off to the store not needing my scarf as I won't be too long. Okay so what should I get? Guess i'll go with some chocolate, oooh and some haribos, I'm not going to lie, I'm actually obsessed with haribos right now. I walk through the store finding the sweet isle. Found it! Wait a second.. I know... "Hey Levi what you doing out here so late?" I walk over to Levi finding him with a basket full of sweets and still in the sweets isle. "I could ask you the same question. Brat." Urgh. "I'm not a brat!" "Could've fooled me." I hate it when he calls me a brat! "So grumpy, guessing you like your sweets?" I ask him while pointing at his basket. He also looks down then looks away, I can see that blush my grumpy pants. "This isn't for me." "Hahahaha sure it isn't Levi" "Tch whatever brat. So why are you out so late?" "I just wanted a late night snack I guess" I shrugged and then grabbed a packet or 2.. Of haribos and put then in my basket. We walk over to pay for our sweets and I do pay for myself this time. I grab his hand while I say "Come on, I want to take you somewhere." "Where?" "You'll see"

I take him to my favorite place, it's where I can just sit, relax and think about stuff without anyone on my back. Its a really beautiful place too I think, i still have a hold on his hand as I take him through the park. "You wanted to take me to the woods at the back of the park?" I scoff at him. "No Levi, we have to go through the trees." As we go through the trees I see the opening and finally stop. "Here we are." "A hill. You wanted to take me to a fucking hill." "Well come sit" I tell him. "I'm not sitting on the fucking ground, I'll get filthy." Shit yeah "Ahh yes forgot you were a clean freak. Ooh! Here." I take of my jacket on place it on the ground for him to sit on. "There you go. Now sit." "Tch. I'm not a fucking dog." But he sits anyways haha. "Why did you bring me here brat?" Good question Levi. I'm now wondering the same thing. "Look at the view." This is all I say to him as he gives me a weird look before turning his head round and takes in the pretty sight before us. "Beautiful right?" He nods and doesn't say a thing. We enjoy the silence and sit here gazing at the view.

"I come here sometimes." I start, not thinking straight. He turns to look at me while I look at the view. "I like to come here and think to myself." I pause, why am I telling him this. "After my parents died, I didn't know what to do after that, I wondered around and one day ended up here and you know what I did?" I turn to look at him but all he does is shake his head. "I cried, for hours I cried right here, i didn't cry at there funeral, I felt I needed to stay strong for Mikasa even though she's the stronger one, but I just couldn't cry, and so when I found this place i just ended up a mess. Then after that i would come here every time I needed to cry or think or just even relax, it's my safe haven I guess haha." It's silent for a few minutes and I'm already regretting telling him this. "God I'm sorry you didn't need to hear all that, and I did just practically drag you all the way out here I'm sor-" "Shut up brat, it's fine." Levi says as he cuts me off. "It's good to let it all out, so do so." And that's when I end up crying again, tears sprout out and fall down my cheeks as I furiously try to wipe then away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I didn't expect him to do what he did next, but it helped me in a way, Levi leaned down and hugged me and I finally felt at peace with myself and I just let myself cry on his shoulder not knowing how long or what time is was.

Levi; 

It's been 10 minutes since the brat has been crying and he's finally stopped only to have fell asleep on my shoulder. Fucking brat. I try to move him away but I accidentally rush his arm and it's freezing, stupid brat. I decided to wake him up because we wouldn't want him to freeze to death. Not that I care of anything. "Hey brat wake up." I begin to nudge him and he slightly stirs a little. "Hmm Levi?" Cute. What. Oh god I did not just think this brat was cute. "Come one wake up your going to freeze." If he wasn't awake before he is now, he bolts straight of my shoulder looking surprised at himself? "Did I fall asleep on you, sorry Levi oh god" I notice him shivering again so I pull off my jacket and put it around him. "I'm fine Levi take it back." Liar. "Stop fucking shitting brat, your freezing now take the damn jacket." He let's go of the Jacket at turns his head back to look at the view. "Good" we sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until he decided to break it. "Hey Levi?" "What?" He gets up and I follow suit picking his jacket up and smoothing it down so there aren't any creases. He gives me an honest smile "Thankyou" this brat. "It's fine."

I shouldn't do this but.. "Hey brat, Give me your phone" He turns around and faces me with a confused look in his eyes. "Erm why?" "Just give it too me." What an idiot. He gives me his phone and its already unlocked so I go ahead and add myself to his contacts. "Here you go, I added myself in your contacts so whenever you want to talk just text or ring me alright?" He looks like hes about to cry again, what a softy. "Thanks." Hes looking down at his feet and I already know he has turned red in the fact. "Dont mention it, but if you text me every second I will block you." There it is, theres his laugh and smile. Wait. Why did i want to hear him laugh and smile. "Hahaha alright grumpy."

We begin to walk and head out the park to the main road. "I guess I'll see you around sometime Levi?" His eyes look hopeful, Tch. I give him a shrug and wave him off as I begin to walk off home. The brat, isn't so bad after all. I know it will be late when I get back but that doesn't seem to bother me at all at the moment, The only thing on my mind is a certain brat walking away from me.

Eren;

I end up getting home around midnight and already have Mikasa on my back asking me where I was, I was in a good mood for her to ruin it so I head off to my room not tired at all and decided to watch a movie while I enjoy my midnight snack. I hear my phone vibrate and decide to check it before I get ready for bed, Its Levi,

"You are now saved as 'Shitty brat' on my phone, Hope you like it." Hahaha funny.

I text him back saying, "Well hope you like yours 'Captain Grumpy Pants'" i'm about to put my phone back down when he replied again. Wow hes quick, "Little shit get to bed." 

"No way i'm watching a film and I haven't eaten my snacks yet!;O" I reply back. I don't know how long we text each other because my film is soon forgotten and before I know it i'm falling asleep.


	6. Decaf Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I know, a year later and Im adding a new chapter! I have no excuse! Enjoy!

Chapter 6, Decaf Coffee.

I walked to school this morning and it seemed a bit more different, everyone seemed, offish or excited, what is going on? "Guys do you notice that everyone's acting different?" I turn to look at them, Mikasa sighed and Armin spoke up "Didn't you listen in the assembly few weeks ago?" Assembly... "No?" "Figured. It's the day that famous person comes" Urgh really. "Wow well let's make sure we don't bump into them." I hate celebrities. "Come in class is about to start." Armin says and we head off to out maths class. Least it's something I can do.

It's now lunch and we haven't bumped Into them yet which I'm extremely happy about. I want to enjoy my lunch in peace and not have to talk to some stuck up spoilt person. I grab my tray and I'm about to sit down when I notice someone I never thought I'd see at school.

"Levi?" I drop my tray down and walk over to him. "Hey Levi what are you doing here? "He turns around and gives me a shocked look, I even notice the cafeteria turn quiet and I feel stares on me. "Brat? I could ask you the same question." "I go to school here haha" I punch his arm softly "Wait let me guess, your a teacher!" I laughed. "Hey what's so wrong with that?" "Oh my god was I right?" Before he gets a chance to speak my principal interrupts him "You two know each other?" I answer before Levi does and what I say shocks him "Yeah were friends," there are a few gasps around and I'm wondering what is going on. "I'm confused?" I give Levi a look and he just turns his head round. "Levi?" I felt a tap on my shoulder only to see Mikasa stood there, "Eren you seriously don't know who that is?" What? "Erm yeah, didn't you hear me before? He's my friend." She gives me a look that tells me there's more to that. "He's Levi Ackerman. The famous model. He's going to be teaching here for a while" everything goes quiet again and I know people are waiting for a reaction. I face Levi anger boiling up inside of me. "Don't bother texting me." And then I walk away, not turning back. I hear him calling my name but I don't register it, I carry on walking till I get out and then sprint off to get outside. I need some fresh air, feeling like I'm going to pass out. He didn't bother to tell me.

**Levi;**

Shit. I end up running out after him But damn he's fast. I didn't know the brat went to this school. Fuck. I see him head outside and I stop running knowing he won't ditch school. "Hey brat, the fuck was that." I see the anger in his eyes and something else hurt? as he faces me. "Why run off, me being famous really that bad?" "Yes." The fuck. "What the fuck." "I dislike no. I hate people who are famous." "What the hell did celebrities do to you." "Hah. You wouldn't understand." I wouldn't understand. I've been through a lot more kid. "If you don't want to tell me fine but don't go fucking all assy on me. I've done nothing fucking wrong with you so stop acting like a shitty brat."

I hear shuffling off feet behind us and I already know the whole school is probably watching us. "Just, leave me alone." And then he walks off Into the building and a second later the bell rings. Hah. Saved by the fucking bell. I see the principal standing at the doors As well and I head towards him, "well let's fucking begin then." And I start of down the hall to my new class. Fucking fantastic.

**Eren;**

I sit down in my seat for English and put my head down on my arms, I don't want to talk to anyone right now but I know people are going to stare at me all the way through class. Urgh can class start already the whispering has already started. I hear the door open and close, finally, I hear gasps again and this makes me lift my head up. "Oh you have got to be fucking shitting me." I say out loud and that makes Levi lift up his head and stare back at me. He smirks at me before saying "Well brats, let's begin shall we" this is hell.

After English class I walk out before he even has the chance to talk to me. I cant face him or even speak to him, not now anyways. "Eren!" Oh Mikasa, "Hey Mikasa, hey Armin" They catch up to me and we head off on our way home from school. "What was that about earlier? how did you know Levi?" I sigh, and here it is, the questions. "Look guys I met him at my job, he's friends with the owner and then we just ended up being friends that's all." They know that's not everything but don't push me on it. "Are you guys even still friends, It looked pretty serious from where we were standing." "I don't know, he didn't do anything wrong I know that, he may not have told me but that's not bad enough for me to not be his friend but what happened in the past with dad.. You know how much I hate them." They nodded and left it at that.

* * *

I get back home and I know I cant ditch work today, so I strip of my clothing and head off into the bathroom to get a quick shower before I have to go work at 5 since I have the early shift today. Sometimes I hate showers as they always make me think of stuff I don't want to think about, because right now I am thinking about what happened today and I really don't want to. "Shit. Why do I have to think about this now." I head out of the shower and decide what clothes to put on. I end up picking out my khaki jeans and a black hoodie with my black converse and head out for work. Please don't be there when I get there, please don't be there when I get there. I know I'm being a dick right now but Its not my fault.

Its not been 2 hours and 48 minutes and he's not walked in yet, Not like I'm counting the minutes or anything like that. 12 more minutes and then I can go home, come on. "Hey Eren!" Damn jinxed it. "Yes Hanji" I know what she's already going to ask, its no doubt she's already heard. "So a little birdy told me that you know about Levi" "Yeah I do so what?" Great now I'm being mean to Hanji, sorry Hanji for my bad mood. "Ooo someone's grouchy, are you mad at him because of who he is or because he didn't tell you?" Great question Hanji. "None." and that's all she needs apparently because after that she gives me a nod and heads back to her office. Yeah I'm not mad at him at all.

Once my shift ended I didn't feel like going back home for a while so I ended up going to my favourite place. I needed to be alone. I needed to think. I walk through the woods and end up at the top of the hill. I sit on the grass and admire the view while I end up with all my thoughts jumped into one. I thought back to what I had told Hanji earlier on. I'm not mad at Levi at all, No. I don't know why I acted like I did to him, maybe it was because of Him. I don't know, but I do know I need to apologize for my actions with Levi but how? how can I possibly do that? I told him to not text me, to leave me alone, he probably doesn't even want to speak to me now, He's probably thinking I'm a stupid brat who's emotions are wild.

I sit there pondering my thoughts for a while until I hear a sound behind me. A snapping sound. Someone or something is coming. I suddenly get scared and backed away from where I was waiting for them or it to come out of hiding. It suddenly comes out and I scream. Loud. "Fucking hell brat, shut the fuck up, your so loud!" I stop screaming and back away even more. Why. Why did he have to come? "Why are you here?" "Because brat. I need some sort of explanation to what happened yesterday and I'm not leaving until I get one." and with that he puts his jacket down on the ground reluctantly and sits down. Fuck me.

"Your so stubborn." He scoffs at me "I can say the same about you kid, now sit." I do as he says and I sit back down on the ground. I know I owe him an explanation, so while he is waiting for one I ponder on where to start. "As you know my mother is dead right?" I turn to look at him and he nods silently letting me carry on. "Well both my parents are, they died in a car crash not long ago. But before that my dad Grisha, well, he cheated on my mom a while back." I stop suddenly, memories flashing back but it doesn't stop me from telling Levi as I go ahead and start telling him what happened. "You see, my father was a famous doctor, he was one of the best so of course everyone knew him and trusted him, even famous people like yourself, we had a happy life all of us, we were well fed as we had no problem with money, what could go wrong I used to think. But one day my dad came home from work late at night and we all didn't think anything of it but because I was up late too, you know how us teenagers are staying up late." I checked again at Levi to check if he was still listening but he shocked me when I saw he was looking straight at me so I turned back to the view again and carried on.

"He would be late home most of the time so when I decided to go ask him about it he just said there was lots of work to do and he had to stay at the office late sometimes, And you know what I actually believed him." I think at this point he knows where this is heading but I carry on anyways, letting this all out. "One day my mom and Mikasa went out for the day and wouldn't be back late and because I said I would stay over at my friend Armin's no one would be home, But because of the idiot I am, I had forgotten my bag with some of my stuff in so I had to head all the way back home. Once I had gotten home the door was unlocked which was strange because I thought no one would be home, I thought maybe dad came home for some rest, so I went upstairs to my parents room to check and that's when I found him. With some whore of a celebrity fucking. Right there In front of me. I didn't know what to do at that point but run, I just ran out of the house slamming the door and ran all the way to the park, that's how I found this place."

I could water swell up in my eyes and I knew I was going to cry but I held it in a bit longer. "I never told my mom about what happened that day, I couldn't. She would of been devastated, so I kept my mouth shut and went along with that bastard on how we were the perfect family. But we weren't. We never were." At this point I had no control over my tears and the came crashing down on me. I couldn't stop, "Let it all out." I flinched a little, startled by Levi's words as they made me cry harder.

When I had stopped crying, Levi gave me a tissue and I cleaned myself up. "It's good to let things all out brat." he breaks the silence as I stare up at him. "Your the first one I've told about this and I have only known you for a few weeks. He gives me a smile and I'm lost in it. It's so beautiful so breath-taking that I want to keep making him smile like that. "That's good to hear brat." He checks his phone and says "Well its pretty late, your sister may be getting worried. Come on lets go." He stands up, picks up his jacket and holds his hand out to me, offering to help me up and I gratefully take it. We walk down to the main road and stop there in silence once again but in a comfortable one until he breaks it once more. "Thanks for telling me brat." and with that he walks off.

As I get home I am once again hounded by Mikasa with questions as to where I was, so I end up telling her I was with Levi and left her at that. I walked over to the kitchen made myself a Decaf Coffee as I know I will be wanting to sleep tonight. I head back to my room getting my phone out in the process and decide to text Levi with a reply from when he had left me before. "No problem shorty." and with that I turn off my phone, finished my drink and fell into a blissful sleep.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it isn't good but eh ah well! please review if you want. Next chapter should be up soon!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys ive just realised that i had chapter 6 up on another site so i just changed this chapter to the one on the other site!!! im sorry haha


	7. Caramel Latte

I'm really glad that me and Levi are doing okay again. I'm glad that i explained my past to him, i think i needed that. I had never talked to anyone else about it before so it was really good to get it all out of my system. It's just, i don't want to hate Levi, i want to be his friend, someone who is close to him. Okay maybe not his friend. I do admit i may have developed a small crush on him, which is probably why i got so angry at him for keeping this a secret from me, but i know he doesn't feel the same way which makes it even more depressing. He wouldn't even like me anyways. He can get who ever he wants, why would he like a guy like me? He may even be dating someone? omg is he even gay!? That's the problem with being gay, you could end up falling for a straight man. Urgh!! i need to stop thinking about him, its driving me insane!! 

"Jaeger!" "Shit!" i shot up in my chair and looked around, Oh crap, i forgot i was still in class. ":Language!" fuck im screwed. "First you don't listen in my class and now you are swearing!?" "Sorry Mr Ackerman" "You have detention after school. Don't be late." Great. Who knew that Levi could be such a hard ass. Even though were friends as well and had that special moment a few days ago. Guess he doesn't want to mix his personal life with his professional one. I understand that. "Yes Sir." I Smack my head down against the desk as i start to reevaluate my life as we speak. "God Eren, you need to start paying attention" Armin, not now. i whined in my head. "Yeah yeah i know" i hear him sigh and i know he is disappointed in me. Even i am disappointed with me, I mean, im thinking about my teacher for goodness sake. Wow okay. That sounds so wrong in my head. I need to start getting my head into gear and start working hard in my classes. Its the last year after all and i don't want to start disappointing everyone. Especially Levi. 

It's now the end of the day and i just remembered that I have detention with Levi. I'm going to be late!! I start to run to Levi's classroom and i just barely make it on time. What a sour look he is giving me.. Ooopsy. "Sorry, i forgot" "Just sit down Jeager" Eeek. "Yes sir." I head to my desk and sit down. I decided i should get the homework Levi had assigned today while im here. If im going to start to change i may as well start now. 

It's ten minutes later and i want to die. This is too hard. I never was good at English and now that Levi is the teacher for this class.. i really don't want to ask him for help. This is shitty. "Oi brat!" i freeze. Does he know that im stuck on his homework? "Er yes sir?" "You can drop the sir now Eren, we aren't in class anymore. Its alright if we are alone." oh okay. "Okay Levi" I smile at him. "so what did you need?" "Do you need any help? you look like your constipated." I do not! "Nope, i don't, i got this." no i don't, no i don't, no i fucking don't. "If you are sure." nope. "Yes im sure" i say all to quickly. Stupid brain!! i know he can see right through my lies i can tell. He knows i wasn't listening today so of course i don't know what the homework is about. I spend another ten minutes again before i finally give in and ask him for help. "Leviiiii! Help meee" i hear him snort and i know that is him laughing at me. It may not be a full laugh, but it is something. I wish i could hear him laugh more. "You could of just took my offer before brat." "Yeah yeah now get over here. 

Time skip~

Detention is now over and i can finally go home! thank god. Not that i dont like being with Levi but not in these circumstances. "C'mon brat, ill give you a ride home." "Thanks Levi" We had to his car and i get into the passengers seat. Maybe i should thank him for helping me and apologising to him for not listening in his class. I've given him so much trouble today. "Hey levi." "Mmmm?" i take a breath. "Thanks for helping me today with my homework. I know i should have listened in your class today cause then i would have been able to do the homework and you wouldn't have given me detention and then you wouldn't have to help me and omg im rambling but i'm sorry!" "Bloody hell kid, breath!" Yeah okay, i did say all that pretty fast. i take a huge breath and i relax. "what im trying to say si that i have no excuse for it and i'll try to listen more in the future and become a good student."

Levi-

I turn to look over to him after i stop at his place and i see the determination in his eyes. Cute. "Good. If you need any help, don't be afraid to come and ask me, i may be a model but right now i am your teacher and its my job to help you when you need it." I see him blush, he looks too cute. What. No Levi stop.He is your student you shouldn't be thinking he is cute. I am not developing a crush on the brat. "Thanks for the lift Levi! See you tomorrow!" "Yeah, Goodnight kid" he gets out the car and i drive back to my apartment. I take a long shower and change into a checkered pair of pyjama pants. 

One thing occurred to me through all this was that i couldn't get that brat out of my head.


End file.
